Countdown
by Squishu
Summary: "Did you know it's tradition to kiss someone after the bells ring, Rima-chan?" One-shot


**Title: **Countdown

**Summary: **"Did you know that it's tradition to kiss someone right after the bells ring, Rima-chan?" /Oneshot/

**Story:**

Nagihiko stood at the edge of the room, looking around. He didn't _want _ to come to this New Year's party, it was awfully noisy and everyone was just getting drunk. There wasn't even that many people. Just some models – friends of Utau's, who arranged the party, and the old guardians.

He glanced around the room, looking for someone he knew, and could talk to. Kukai was chatting happily to Utau, Amu was struggling between the arms of Tadase and Ikuto - _she never will choose, will she?- _and Yaya stuffing candy in her mouth with Kairi begging her to stop. However, there was no sign of a certain blonde devil, who still was oblivious to the crossdresser's feelings.

He glanced around the room once more, just in case he missed her. But there was still no Rima. _Strange, where had she got to?_ He thought, sighing. Nagihiko shifted from one leg to the other, and felt his calf nudge something.

"Watch it! You just kicked me." He heard a mumble from the thing his leg nudged against, and lowered his gaze, finding the blonde haired beauty he was thinking about curled up in a ball, staring at the crowd of people in the room, just like he was, seconds ago. He stared down at her in surprise for a minute. "What? No sorry or anything, I bet you're Kukai, he's always really rude-" She turned her head, to see Nagihiko now crouched down beside her, his face inches away from hers. "Oh. It's you." She said in disgust. "Even worse."

"Sorry, Rima-chan. I didn't see you. Maybe because you're that small. Like a child!" He said happily, a wide grin on his face.

"Fujisaki, maybe you should take your hag-like features somewhere else. They're not wanted here. Got it?" She said in a sweet voice. "And stop calling me 'Rima-chan', it makes me want to puke."

"Now now, you need to be nicer to your soon-to be boyfriend, it's only a minute until New Year!"

"Soon-to-be boyfriend?" Rima choked out, but Nagihiko ignored her.

"Did you know that it's tradition to kiss someone after the bells ring, Rima-chan?"

"So?"

"**Five!" **

"Come on, we'd better join the rest of them." He stood up, grabbing Rima by the hand and pulling her up.

"**Four!" **

"I could get up myself, you know." She grumbles, following Nagihiko, as he still had a strong grip on her hand, into the middle of the room, where everyone else is.

"**Three!" **

"I know, it just annoys you when I help you up for some weird reason." He said cheerfully.

She glared at him.

"**Two!" **

"Before you say you hate me, Rima-chan, I want to ask you, _why _do you hate me?" She glanced up to see his expression, which was serious-looking, all trace of joking around wiped.

"**One!" **

Her eyes met with his. "I don't." She whispered; he probably didn't hear it. _But that was okay_, Rima thought. _At least I got it out there. _Nagihiko let go of her hand.

_**RING. RING. RING. **_

Nagihiko bent down, his hand wrapping around her waist to bring her closer, his lips crashing against hers, all in one quick movement. Rima stood still, her eyes wide with shock, shaking slightly. She heard a wolf whistle coming from behind her; probably Kukai.

After Nagihiko broke away, Amu yelled, "I KNEW IT!" and started giggling hysterically.

"What was that for?" Rima demanded, looking annoyed. Nagihiko looked away, straightening up.

"I told you. Tradition."

"Fujisaki Nagihiko. Look at me." He slowly turned his head, to face her again.

"Are you m-" He got cut off by Rima, who went up on tiptoe, grabbing his collar, and yanking him down so they were face-to-face.

"Of course I'm not, idiot." She said quickly, before pressing her lips against his, leaving Nagihiko in a shocked looking state like Rima with the last kiss. After a few seconds, she let go, and went down to her level again. "That..." She said breathlessly, "Was for not kissing me sooner." She winked, and turned, walking off to talk to Amu, Nagihiko staring at where Rima was, stunned.

"I'll need to try that again." He mumbled, a small smile making it's way to his face.

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! HAVE A NICE 2015. **

**I can honestly say, that when I thought of this oneshot, I squealed. I hope you like it, even though it's really short.**

**This story hasn't been beta-read, so sorry about that, but I wanted to get it up on New Years, as it's still January 1st for me. Talking about beta's - I'd like to dedicate this oneshot to my beta reader and my first friend on FF, HopeWithinDarkness, aka Kimi! She's absolutely amazing, and understands what I'm trying to get across as a beta. She fixes up my mistakes, just like I do for her. Kimi, if you're reading this, I looove yoooou! **

**I'd also like to thank my awesome reviewers, especially one, Magical Girl 4, who reviews all of my stories, and she's just so nice. **

**Gahh, nice people. And I'm gonna stop here, because I'm blathering. My next oneshot will be up soon, I promise. I'm still working on it. And hint – It'll be a onesided Amushiko. **

**Bye! **

**~ Squishu ~**


End file.
